Sous le même ciel
by Hinanoyuki
Summary: Ils auraient du passer leurs vacances ensemble et se retrouver tout les deux mais Lyon doit partir aider son cousin Grey car leurs cousine à eu un accident, laissant sa petite copine Lucy seul.


**Salut la compagnie! Me revoilà avec cette commande (qui date) faite sur mon blog et demandé par x-Special-Fics-X (Blog Skyrock). Il s'agit d'une demande sur le couple LyonxLucy (couple très rare il me semble). J'ai bien aimé écrire dessus...**

 **C'est un Univers Alternatif... Donc pas de pouvoirs magique, pas de guilde et tout et tout...**

 **Les perso ne sont pas à moi. Désolée pour les possible fautes d'orthographes. Je vous laisse à votre lecture. En espérant que ça vous plaise autant qu'à elle.**

* * *

 **Sous le même ciel.**

C'était les vacances d'Automne. Ils auraient du normalement les passer ensemble mais cela ne pourrait pas ce faire. Lyon avait été appelé par son cousin Grey. Leur cousine Ultear avait eu un accident grave et elle était actuellement à hôpital. Grey et lui été la dernière famille en vie de leurs cousine et les personnes à contacter si il arrivait malheur à leur cousine. Et comme cette dernière n'habitait pas dans la même région, il été obligé de prendre l'avion.

« -Tu es sur que ça ne t'embête pas que j'y aille ? Demanda Lyon à la personne qui l'accompagnait

-Mais non je t'assure. Va y la famille c'est important

Lyon à cette phrase releva la tête qu'il avait baissé pour se perdre dans le regard chocolat qui lui faisait face. Il posa la main sur la joue de la jeune femme l'accompagnant.

-Lucy, souffla-t-il »

Sa petite amie lui adressa un sourire doux et mit sa main sur la sienne. Ils restèrent quelques secondes dans cette position. Mais Lyon la prit vite dans ses bras. Cet accident ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber. Pendant ses vacances ils avaient prévue d'aller sur la tombe des parents de la blonde. En effet son père était décédé il y a quelques mois rejoignant sa femme qui elle était morte plus tôt que lui. Ils n'avaient pas pus s'y rendre avant à cause de leurs travails respectifs, lui ayant des toiles à finir pour les personnes qui les avaient commandés et elle ayant plusieurs récitals de musique ou elle devait jouer du violoncelle. Ils avaient put se dégager du temps récemment pour ses vacances dans le but de pouvoirs se retrouver tout les deux puis d'aller orner la tombe des parents de Lucy de fleurs mais finalement il ne pourrait pas l'accompagner.

« -Si tu a le moindre souci n'oublie pas que tu peux m'appeler d'accord, lui dit-il

-Oui Lyon je sais tu me l'as déjà dit, répondit elle

-Je sais mais ça m'embête de tee laisser alors qu'on aurait du être ensemble pour ses vacances

-Ne t'en fait pas je ne serais pas seul. Et puis je proposerais à Luxus de venir avec moi pour aller sur la tombe de mes parents. »

Lyon sera la blonde plus fort dans ses bras. Il ne doutait pas que certain de leurs amis n'allaient pas laisser sa petite amie seul bien longtemps comme il ne doutait pas que le cousin de Lucy n'allait pas la laisser aller sur la tombe se recueillir seul. Pour autant il aurait préféré que ça soit lui à côté de sa belle mais il ne voulait pas non plus laisser à son cousin le soin de s'occuper de leur cousine.

Il enterra son visage dans le coup de Lucy et inspira son odeur. Elle avait toujours un effet apaisant sur lui. Il déposa quelques baisés sur la peau sous son nez. Soudain une voix dans les hauts parleurs qu'ils avaient oubliés se fit entendre, annonçant le vol du jeune et les priant de se présenter à la porte d'embarquement. Lucy sera plus fortement son petit ami en représailles comme pour le retenir plus longtemps. Il se dégagea assez pour pouvoir remonter ses mains et prendre le visage en coupe de la blonde. Il passa ses doigts sur les joues de la jeune femme essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Il avança son visage et lui donna un baisé langoureux et amoureux auquel elle répondit. Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps jusqu'à que Lyon ne relâcha les lèvres de Lucy.

Il la regarda dans les yeux et lui dit :

« N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, qu'importe le temps qu'on s'éloigne l'un de l'autre et la distance qu'il y a, nous sommes sous le même ciel »

Lucy eut un sourire plein de larmes. C'était une des nombreuses choses qui l'avait fait tomber amoureuse de Lyon, sa fibre poétique et artistique. Ce dernier lui déposa un baisé rapide sur ses lèvres. Il devait vraiment y aller sinon il allait manquer son avion. Il se détacha à regret de sa petite amie, prit son bagage, lui déposa un baisé plus long sur les lèvres auquel Lucy répondit et s'avança a son point d'enregistrement. Il se retourna et lança à Lucy :

« J'espère que notre futur terreur ne te causera pas trop de soucis pendant mon absence. »

Lucy rigola à cela et Lyon lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'engager sur le chemin pour prendre son avion. Il se retourna et lui envoya un baisé avant de disparaitre au coin d'un mur. Lucy porta une main à son ventre rond de quatre mois de grossesse et le caressa. Elle porta un regard sur les grandes fenêtres et particulièrement sur le ciel. Lyon avait raison, qu'importe ou il allait ils étaient sous le même ciel.

* * *

Voilà voilà !

Bon peut être que je réécrirais sur eux... Je ne sais pas encore...

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur...


End file.
